Wish Upon A Star
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: (AU)- All little Tsuna wanted, was to be loved. So when he was denied of it, he made a wish upon a star. When he went to bed, litle did he know that Lady Fate decided to grant him his wish in the form of a man with brown hair and amber eyes.
1. Chapter 1

*Written by Azrael; First Fanfic here.

*  
The little brunet never wanted much. All he wanted was someone to love him as he is.  
But his Mama was always in her little world, giggling, smiling, and chatting up with the neighbors as though there is nothing wrong with people calling him names or bruises blossoming on his skin. His Papa does appear from time to time, loud, confident and the room just lit up whenever he enters.

Even his mama lit up with joy, only for it to dim when his papa left and cover it with her smiles so that he wouldn't see her sad.  
(Sometimes, this is one of the few things that really make him angry and he would ignore his papa purposely to get back at him for making his mama sad. Even though there are times mama would accidently hurt him with her words and actions. But he still loves his mama.)

He knows his family isn't perfect and he love them all the same.

But he is sad. Very.

He could feel his heart aching in pain when his peers call him names, some even beating him up for their own pleasure and all the little brunet could do was to ask _why? _And cry.

And he hated every moment of feeling and _being_ helpless.

What he hated most was the negligence of his parents but he could not say a thing. Because he loves them like the earth revolves around the sun and _somehow, _he would nearly forget every moment, every single time they have failed to take notice.

Leaving a lingering, vague memory on the edge of his mind.

Was it because it was something that had never happened or was it something he wished it had never happened?

So on a certain night where the stars seem to be swallowed into the darkness and the moon fades into the background, he wished fervently when a star dropped from the sky, falling down, down, down.

_Please,_ he wished with all his might, pushing away the ache of an empty heart. _Please, let me have someone I could confide. Someone who will love me. Love me and protect me as I will do the same._

The star continues to fall, leaving a fiery trail behind.

_Please, _he begged.

_Please give me a brother._

At that moment, the falling star vanished into the inky black sky and the entire sky brightens up with all the hidden stars twinkling merrily, casting a magical feel across the entire place.

Satisfied, the brunet crawled back to his warm bed and snuggled under the soft covers, ignoring the pain that throb every time his bruises was touched. He yawned softly, his eyelids getting heavier every moment until sleep wrapped around his mind and pulled him into dreamland.  
He never did saw a man blinking into existence, his eyes filled with surprise, pain and many other feelings that never did fully filled the pair of warm chocolate orbs.

That night, little Sawada Tsunayoshi wish was granted by Lady Fate.

"Wish it, believe it, and it will be so."  
― Deborah Smith, _Alice at Heart_


	2. Chapter 2

*I guess this would be somewhat similar of a drabble format…I'm so tired…

*To Mimimi-san: I'm more than happy to agree :) Thank you.

* I thank thee for all the likes, fav &amp; reviews :)

* * *

The little brunet could feel his heart beat all over the place, a warmth spread across his chest when he saw a young man with brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and amber eyes sitting at the dining table, looking at him kindly with a kind of quiet joy.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi," The man said quietly, rising from his seat and walking towards him, "My name is Natsu." He stopped in front of him, kneeling down slowly, his amber levelled with his warm brown orbs.

Tsuna eyes widened and grinned, his arms wrapping around Natsu's neck and buried his face into the crook of his neck, belatedly realized that Natsu smelled faintly like the aftermath of a storm. He squealed in happiness when Natsu whispered into his ears that he is here because of his wish, happiness filling up his little heart so much that he had missed the fact that Natsu is still stiff under his touch, only relaxing several minutes later and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Ara," Tsuna turned to face his mother that had just walked out of the kitchen, a smile threatening to split his face still adorned on his face, "Tsu-Kun, this is Natsu-Kun. He's your cousin and he lost his family months ago," Pity and sadness fleeted across her equally brown orbs, "So Natsu-Kun will be staying with us, ne, Tsu-kun?"

She chuckled when his eyes sparkled while Natsu gently pulled away from him, a gentle smile tilt his lips upwards.

The man stood up slowly and ruffled the little boy's fluffy hair fondly, ignoring the slight flinch from the boy. "Well, better get ready quickly, kiddo. You don't want to miss Nana-san amazing breakfast, do you?" Natsu chuckled when the kid bobbed his head and rushed upstairs, wincing when he heard him falling over his feet several times.

He gave a fond sigh and shuffled back to his seat silently, not missing the reprimanding look from Nana.

"Natsu-kun, didn't I told you to call me Mama? Hm?" She huffed and Natsu laughed softly, his eyes darkened slightly with memories about his mother from his world before tucking it away carefully, making sure that it won't surface back anytime. He inclined his head slightly, his placid smile still in place, a look of affection dancing in his eyes.

(All in all, he hopes that Nana won't see the faint tremble in his hands and the hot tears that was prevented from spilling down by closing his eyes.)

"Of course, mama."

* * *

"I can take Tsu-kun to school, Natsu-kun." A small frown pulled the female brunet lips downward while Natsu smiled.

"It's Natsu and I'm more than happy to take Tsunayoshi to school, mama," He gave a soft smile when he felt a small hand slipped into his, his hand placed upon Tsuna's head, mussing his hair.

"We are going off!" The little boy waved goodbye happily, pulling Natsu eagerly. He can't help it! After all, he had a new brother!

Natsu chuckled before ruffling his hair gently again, his steps are slow but steady, anchoring Tsuna upright.

"Slow down, kiddo," his voice was warm and Tsuna wants nothing but to snuggle and wrap himself in that warm, "You're going to be tripping everywhere if you don't."

The brunet's pace dropped to a stop and he could feel a dreading cold surging across his body. He blushed heavily and his gaze dropped to his feet, his heart pounding harder. He didn't meant to trip everywhere, it's just that… running instead of walking has become a habit of his. This way, he could get away from the bullies and taunting that always echo in his mind. His hands played with the hems of his shirt, still unable to meet Natsu's gaze when Natsu's hands gently cupped his cheeks, bringing his head up.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi," The little brunet could feel his heart hammering, the urge to throw up getting tempting, "Tsuna, look at me."

Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes and he could feel his embarrassment increasing, the weight of it so heavy that it pushes his head down as soon as Natsu loosened his hold. He bit down on his lips and his face scrunched up in an effort not to cry.

_Don't cry! Stupid! Stop crying!_ His hands quickly came up to wipe the tears that were rolling down his cheek before he froze.

Natsu's kneeled down and peered at his face from underneath, a gentle smile on his lips as his fingers wipe away the falling tears.

"Tsuna," his voice was soft, warm and tender and several other emotions tinted it, though the brunet can't really make out what it was, his eyes scrunched closed.

"Tsuna, it's okay," He opened his eyes reluctantly, several tears falling down in process, "It's okay. It's okay to trip everywhere; it's okay to fall down."

Natsu eyes warmed even further. "It's okay."

His gaze slides and clashed with amber coloured ones. "R-Really? Y-You… won't leave me like Papa did?"

The man flinched and if possible, the amber colour swirled furiously within his eyes. In a heartbeat, strong, warm and gentle arms wrapped around his petite form.

"Never."

Tsuna tilt his head that rest on his chest thoughtfully, the beat of Natsu's heart lulling him into a sense of security, popping his panic bubbles.

"Promise?"

He hears a laughter rumbling deeply in Natsu's chest before his voice drops into his ears, grim with determination.

"Promise."

And the both of them beamed a smile at each other, Tsuna giggling with a wide grin and a huff of laughter from Natsu.

In that moment, the entire world had never been more bright and brilliant in their eyes.

* * *

"I promise, I will keep all my promises"  
― Nikhil Yadav


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys, there might be a slight change in the way the story will be written.

-Sorry, some edits were made with regards to spelling &amp; grammar.

* * *

The brunet was eight when the number of his bullies increased.

At first there were only a few boys who started his torturing routine and in the starting, it was frowned upon by the rest, so they could only beat him up when the others aren't looking.

But somehow, someway, the teachers stop displaying disapproval when the acts play out in front of them.

His classmates started joining in.

Before he knew it, school has become his personal hell.

They taunt him, laugh at his clumsiness, every movement he made was scrutinized and the brunet hated it.

He hates it to the very core of his bones, where his very being vibrates with anger, his every cells screaming at him to do something nasty back to his bullies.

But he doesn't.

He doesn't, couldn't and just can't raise a hand against them.

_Why?_

That's something he would like to figure out too.

* * *

"Tsuna?" The brunet flinched before quickly slipping his orange shirt on while carefully avoiding the bandage he had wrapped around his wounds, several red and angry, while some fading and overlapping.

He twitched when he saw his door opened (he sighed in relief inwardly when his shirt has been on him just in time) and an equally brown, messy hair popped into the room before Natsu came in.

"Tsuna?"

"Y-Yes?" He squeaked, his arm flailing around as he tried to cover up his nervousness (choking on his saliva in the process).

He hacks violently and bit down on his lips slightly when he saw Natsu narrowed his amber eyes (_Eyes that often stares far out into the emptiness_) at his gesture before sighing.

Tsuna faltered slightly, his hands playing at the hem of his shirt when the familiar feeling of cold dread spread through his body.

_Again. How pathetic. What must Natsu think of me now? Will he hate me? Would he leave-_

He snapped out of his thoughts when something soft brushed against his cheeks.

There in front of the brunet eyes was Natsu.

Only his warm brown eyes are now burning amber, glinting like fire while brushing his fingers gently across his cheeks with a somber look, something dark skulking in his eyes before disappearing all together.

"Tsuna, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

But the brunet only ducked his head further and lowered his gaze.

He wants to but he can't.

He opens his mouth slowly, only for words on the tip of his tongue to be swallowed back immediately.

He's scared.

_Of what?_ That is still something he has yet to figure out.

So the brunet only shakes his head before grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him out of the room and down the stairs so that they could proceed with the activities they had planned out for the weekend.

Natsu arched an eyebrow and shot a suspicious glance at the brunet when Tsuna slowed to a stop outside the house.

"T-Thanks," The brunet whispered, barely audible to anyone but Natsu and turned to give a wobbly smile, only for his face to turn red and continues tugging Natsu towards their destination.

He heaved a relief when he heard a small chuckle and a fond, resigned sigh from Natsu.

* * *

He knows that Natsu is furious.

From the way his body appears beside him immediately as he coughs weakly, limp against the wall, his eyes blazing like the color of fire.

"Scram." The brunet blinked when he saw his bullies who were sneering at him minutes ago turns pale and whimper before running off. He could feel his eyebrows rising to his hairline.

Natsu never even raised his voice, his tone still calm as usual. Curious, he turns to face Natsu, wincing when he saw the wild rage tightly wound around Natsu beside him with a flash of steel in his eyes.

No wonder they ran off.

"Tsunayoshi-" He blinked, and blinked again in confusion because Natsu only use his full name when he was serious.

"Look at me, Tsunayoshi. Tsuna-!" He idly wonders why his surrogate brother sounds like he was in a panic while trying to clear his view of the black dots dancing around, Natsu slowly fading to a dark shadow as he hovers around him.

He lifted the corner of his lips weakly, a lingering thought vanishing just before he submitted to darkness willingly.

_Natsu… I'm smiling. So there's no need for you to worry about me. I'm fine._

* * *

He wakes up to his mother's worried face and Natsu's impassive look.

Nana was ecstatic that her son has woken up, quickly making a beeline towards the exit to find the doctor while Natsu stayed behind with Tsuna, the two working flawlessly together to protect their precious brunet.

When Nana speed out of the door, Natsu turns and pins Tsuna with a searching look before he sighs and drop into the chair beside the brunet's bed.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna fidget slightly, his gaze still transfixed on the baby blue blanket his hands were playing with.

"Y-Yes?"

"What are you going to do when others confronts or bully you in the future?"

Tsuna frowned, his brow furrowed in concentration before he looks up to face Natsu.

"R-Run?"

Natsu's gaze takes on a faraway look before he snaps out of it and levelled an unreadable look at the brunet.

"You know that you can't run forever, Tsunayoshi."

The brunet puffs his cheeks up in irritation. He knows that he can't run forever! Not to mention, it sounded pretty scary to do so. But he doesn't want to fight!

"Tsunayoshi," Tsuna peered at Natsu curiously, momentarily snapped out of his musing. "I know that you don't want to fight, but," Here, Natsu heaved a sigh. "But you can't run forever. You'll have to fight back, Tsunayoshi."

"B-But I don't want to f-fight!"

He doesn't want to fight and hurt others.

_Why?_

Why? Because-

His bottom lips wobbled.

Because he knows how painful it would be.

So he can't do it. Not when he, himself, knows how painful it can be.

The way his heart would ache while his skin tore when he fell and skid across the rough floor, throbbing painfully with humiliation burning in his face as the thought of _isitmyfault_ eats his confidence at the corner of his mind.

How tears would fall unwillingly on his way back home as doubts about his life gnaws at his mind.

Where he contemplates is it worth living when he had to face the taunts from his classmates who can easily rip him apart with only words.

"I-I can't." He crouched slightly when he realized tears has built up at the corner of his lips and falling fast. No, he doesn't want to see Natsu's disappointed look at his display of weakness.

He crouched further, only to jump slightly when he felt a warm embrace, his tears surfacing and falling faster than he could comprehend.

"Na-" He choked slightly on his tears. "Natsu?"

"Shh… It's alright, let it all out." The brunet's breath hitched when he heard Natsu's given permission to cry.

_It's alright to cry? You and Mama won't be sad?_

But the brunet never did express those words out with him busy, trying to stop his tears and not make any noise but it soon hurts too much to hold it in and he released a cry before breathing harshly.

Tsuna could feel himself drowning in embarrassment because he wasn't just crying out loud, but he had forgotten to breathe too.

After several of minutes, he finds himself calming down while Natsu continues to rub soothing circles on his back.

He peers up shyly and beamed when he didn't see any disappointment from Natsu's gaze.

"Are you feeling better now, Tsu-kun?"

The brunet groaned and buries his face in the crook of Natsu's neck, hoping that his mother and the doctor besides her did not see his tears.

"Y-Yes, Mama…"

That aside, he is glad that his family is laughing and hopes that the worry sneaking around in his mother's brown orbs will dissipate and Natsu's equally warm ones would brighten up again.

His attention snapped back to reality when Natsu sighed, fingers carding through his hair.

"I understand that you are adverse towards fighting but Tsuna… I'm sure one day that you'll have to choose to fight in order to protect. So in preparation for that day, I'll be training you after you've recovered. At least those bullies can't give you a light concussion again."

_Eh? Protect? Training?_

* * *

Tsuna watches Natsu staring out into space for the nth time as he sits quietly in their backyard. The brunet creeps closer and he couldn't help but notice how empty his cousin/surrogate brother seems.

As if his soul has left.

And more often than not, the little brunet wonders what he and his mama looks in those pair of warm yet lonely brown eyes.

Will those distances and sadness finally disappear one day?

His lips quirk slightly.

Of course it would, because he'll be giving his best and he and his mama will give Natsu lots and lots of love to chase away those lingering sadness.

He beamed and bounced into the backyard, startling a bright chuckle from the older brunet.

Tsuna grin widens.

_Look_, he thinks to himself, _whoever has caused that sadness in Natsu, look carefully. Because mama and I will take it away. Take it all away._

_We'll put a biiiiiig smile on his face and I'll never let anyone take it away._

_I'll protect it._

Tsuna blinked.

Is that what Natsu meant?

_If that is what he meant…_

Tsuna whirled around, his eyes bright with determination.

"Natsu, teach me. Teach me how to protect."

The older teen smile and Tsuna couldn't help the grin stretching across his face because, just for a moment, Natsu had smiled, like he was proud of Tsuna.

A warm hand gently ruffled his hair.

"Sure, as long you can keep up with me, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid! I'm already eight!"

"Right, right. Whatever you say, kid."

"N-Natsu!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here comes the start of everything

* * *

"Good morning, Tsu-Kun!"

Tsuna covers his mouth stretching into a yawn, nodding his head sleepily before dropping like a stone in his seat with his eyes barely open.

"Morning, Kaa-San, Natsu"

Wearing a long sleeve light orange dress shirt and pants, the man sitting opposite dipped his head, his eyes flickering to the brunet and nodding a wordless greeting to Nana sitting at the side.

"Good morning, Tsuna. Today is your turn to wash the dishes."

Wordlessly Tsuna nodded, his entire focus on struggling to stay awake and consume his breakfast before letting it cool.

It won't do to have cold scramble eggs. Heaven forbid, food meant to be served hot, should stay _hot_.

"Come to think of it, I found something interesting in our mailbox today, Tsu-Kun, Na-Kun!" Smiling, she placed the flyer on the table, the large and bright coloured words jumping out at them.

"Kaa-San… I don't need a tutor. Natsu is more than enough. Besides, doesn't this look like a scam?" The brunet frowned before sighing, hoping to convince his mother that _no, he doesn't need a tutor, _missing the wry smile or wistful look in his cousin's eyes.

"Well, Na-kun needs to take a break too and he needs to mix around with others. We don't want him to stay single forever, right?"

"Kaa-San…" From the corner of his eyes, Tsuna could make out the heavy crease on Natsu's brows, freezing for a second before visibly relaxing and continue sipping his coffee.

"Ciaosuu."

* * *

"What's with that kid…?"

The two strolled leisurely, the younger brunet still brooding over the scene that has played out earlier, while the older brunet merely stares at the sky blandly.

"I'm a hitman."

Tsuna chuckles in mirth before his head dipped while Natsu shot a glance at the hitman that just landed on the young sky head before carefully returning his gaze to Tsuna, all the while keeping his expression bland while noticing the figure of a young Miura Haru hiding in the corner.

"… Can you please get off my head?" Tsuna shifted, sighing when he received no response, since the hitman was busy sizing up his cousin beside him, weighing the pros and cons of starting a conversation with the man.

"And you are Natsu Sawada, adopted by Nana Sawada into the family nine years ago."

"Yes," The man's tone was light, but his eyes seem to darken with shadows that were hidden by a polite mask. "I look forward to teaching Tsuna together with you, Reborn-San."

Reborn tip his fedora slightly and inclined his head while the young brunet cries silently inwards while pouting for the world to see.

Natsu gave him a wan smile before patting his shoulder.

"You just have to suck it up, Tsuna."

The pout became even more pronounced.

* * *

"Good morning, Kyoko-Chan, Hana-Chan!"

"Morning, Tsunayoshi."

"Good morning, Tsuna-Kun!"

"Yo, Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana!"

The three turned and greeted Yamamoto cordially before discussing their weekends as they walk towards their class, the rest of the students filtering in as the hand on the clock inch towards eight-thirty. Soft chatters continue to fill the classroom, until their teacher strolled in with the textbook in hand and waited patiently for everyone to quiet down and return back to their seat.

Tsuna stood up and everyone followed suit, greeting their Math's teacher in chorus.

"Good morning, Sawada Sensei!"

The man nodded his head and smiled, his brown eyes warming further and gently placing the textbook on the wooden table.

"Good morning class."

Turning around with his back facing the class, he took up the white chalk and jotted down the topics he is going to teach them today on the left side of the board before writing out the previous lesson to give them a refresh of the chapter.

"Okay, everyone open up your textbook and turn to page 194."

* * *

"GOOD EVENING SAWADA!"

Tsuna shot the boxer a smile, his breath steady as he jogs beside Natsu, who inclined his head before turning to face the road ahead.

"Good evening, Oni-San."

"Good evening, Ryohei."

"Are the two of you going to extremely run 10 laps around the town?" The boy lower his voice, aware of how his volume affects the two brunet's sensitive hearing after their first meeting when the two cousins were running laps.

The two nodded in sync which Ryohei observed with a detached sort of interest. _The two are more like brothers rather than cousins. Similar hairstyle, same coloured hair and eyes. In fact, Sawada-San seems to be the future image of Sawada._

"Ryohei, how's your math's doing?" A mild voice interrupted his train of thoughts, derailing it all together. His mind halt.

"Aa, I guess it okay to the extreme!" Here, Natsu seems to take on a thoughtful air while Tsuna frantically waved his hands and shook his head, mouthing 'NO' in an exaggerated movement.

Ryohei blink.

Several minutes later, Natsu snapped out of the trance he had gone to and the three took a turn around the corner.

"Say, do you want to come over to my house? I can teach you along with Tsuna and the others."

"I would be more than happy to, thank you to the extreme!"

Tsuna sagged. Great, another person to add into the study group. _Natsu is bound to make all of us learn Oni-San's chapters too, two grades above our current level._ _Just great._

Despite the ongoing conversation, the two brunets never once forgot about the pair of black onyx eyes observing them from far.

* * *

The young brunet shot a deadpanned look at the baby sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands busy using the towel to remove excess water in his hair before dropping himself down on the floor, dressed in grey loose track pants and black T-shirt.

"…I'm the Vongola's Family tenth generation boss."

Reborn smiled and placed both his hands behind his back, one fisted placed on the other that was open.

"I was tasked by the current boss, the Ninth, to train you and shape you into an admirable mafia boss. Ieyasu, the founder of Vongola is your great, great, great, grandfather. Which means that you have inherited Vongola blood and is a legitimate candidate to become the next boss. "

"Tell me this is all a nightmare…"

"Don't worry; I'll train you into a formidable boss. Now," the baby shuffled and immediately changed into his pajamas and snuggled into the blanket on the brunet's bed. "It's time for me to sleep."

Tsuna sagged, his shoulder down in defeat. "Why are you deciding everything on your own…?"

* * *

"Ready to train today, Tsuna?"

The boy nodded and stretched his arms above his head. "Of course, Natsu."

"Ciaosuu, where are the two of you going?"

Annoyance flitted through the younger brunet's expression before shuttering close, the boy turning his gaze away from the Arcobaleno and focused on the man standing beside him.

"Let's go, Natsu. I have something to discuss with you."

Reborn frowned, tempted to kick the brunet for his blatant disregard for the hitman but he refrained when he saw a flash of unreadable emotion flitted through the older brunet's brown eyes before a steely glint was directed at him. It lasted for several seconds until the gaze was broken apart and Sawada Natsu nod a cordial greeting towards the baby before following behind Tsuna out of the house.

Reborn shrugged mentally before his expression took on a contemplative edge. Tsuna seems close to the older brunet and has no qualms in seeking his advice. Which would probably get in the way since Tsuna is not going to listen to him and Natsu would not hesitate to protect the boy if the hitman dish out any punishment or attempt to train the boy with his own method. No matter, he always enjoyed a good challenge.

Sawada Natsu, age 26 joined the family after losing his own family to an unfortunate car accident, taken in by his closest relative, Sawada Nana. No connection to the mafia or yakuza.

Reborn smirk and continue following behind the two.

Natsu would be a good addition to the Family. Tsuna's academic achievements and performance in sports (Which is nothing to scoff at, since it is up to Reborn's standards) could be all attributed to the teacher. Friends surrounding Tsuna are people gathered by Natsu and the hit man can't help but feel impress with the selection because from what he can observed when Tsuna was in school, the people chosen (Kurokawa Hana, the Sasagawa siblings, Yamamoto Takeshi) are all suitable candidates to become the guardians and if Reborn thinks that they are capable of taking up those responsibilities, that itself says something.

Above all, the man seems interesting. He has never once question the hitman's identity or even joke about his age. Just accepting everything as if there is nothing out of sync. For someone that seems to stay alert and always careful, it is unusual.

Unless the man knows about the mafia and Arcobalenos.

Jumping from tree to tree, the hitman pull out the 3 page information written by Iemitsu on his son and crushed it, the lizard crawled down his arm and his tongue snapped out, consuming the crushed paper.

Thank goodness for the fact that he has the sense to obtain intel from a more credible source than someone named Sawada Iemitsu.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did I say about bullying, Mochida?"

"N-Not to."

Reborn watches a boy cowering at a corner scrambling out of the way and shooting down the stairs at the very first chance he has.

He ambles forward in his secret hideout, settling down on a comfortable chair in the fire hose box while his hidden camera broadcast the scene between teacher and student.

"And why do you still do that?"

"I-I..."

"If you ever want to talk, my office is open," The teacher sighs, raking a hand through unruly brown hair.

"Make the same mistake again, and I will pass the case to Hibari."

Paling several shades, the teen gulped before nodding his head slowly.

"Do you understand, Mochina?"

Shakily, the teen gave another nod and hightailed out.

Reborn remained still even as Natsu's shoulder dropped, eyes downcast when leaving.

There was a flash of amber when the teacher had threatened the student to let Hibari take over the incident.

Had he imagine that?

* * *

"In Zhuang Zi's view, man must be aware of his existence, he must not derive himself from others. He must not derive the present from the past and the future, or worthiness from worthlessness, or boundary from boundlessness, or life from death. Only then can he gain freedom from restraints. The philosophy of Zhuang Zi is a philosophy of freedom. It is a philosophy by which life is experienced in endless time and space."

The younger brunet incline his head, brows furrowed in thought.

"So he is fighting for absolute freedom?"

Natsu lips curved in approval. " Zhuang Zi was looking for freeing spiritually. To expel all hindrance on earth."

Reborn blinks at the thoughtful air Tsuna has taken on and a glint of something he can't describe flashed through the teacher's eyes. He sauntered into the room from the secret door he had placed in the corner of Natsu's room.

The two cousins' reactions were two extreme ends.

"Hello Reborn, would you like to join us?" Natsu smiles, giving a light smack to the back of his cousin's head to bring him out of shock.

"What the-" Tsuna splutters and his hands flew around in flurry of motions. "Who _even_ builds a secret door there?!"

Reborn flick his fedora. "Me."

Tsuna pulls a pillow from the bed beside him and screams into it.

Natsu, on the other hand, smiles. It's a lazy kind, like he can barely be bothered to do so.

Yet Reborn couldn't help but think how it clashes against the wistful look sneaking behind brown eyes that was covered within a blink.

Reborn turns to Natsu, nodding a wordless greeting before settling comfortably down on the table with his legs crossed.

"Carry on."

The heir flops back on the floor, muttering under his breath while Natsu huffed in amusement.

The teacher prods the younger brunet with his feet.

"Don't get too comfortable and fall asleep, Tsuna."

Leaning against the bed, Natsu continues.

"One day, a famous sage sat leaning against the tea table, his head turning upwards. Soon he reached a state of being oblivious to his own existence. His student walk passed and bow before remarking that the sage looked different that day and wondered if man could turn their body to wood and heart to dead ashes."

Reborn...have absolutely no idea where the brunet is going with this, but he decides to remain silent.  
He arches an eyebrow at how absorbed the brunet was with those words, gears turning in his head to decipher and tears into it with savage force, all just to find any meaning or value in it.

That was...new, enlightening in fact, to see this side of his student, instead of a petulant teen.

"The sage nodded his head and open his mouth and asked. 'You have heard the music of flute made by man, but have you heard of the music made by the earth? And even if you have heard the flute of the earth, you have yet to hear those made by heavens.' "

Natsu paused, grabbing the cup and filling it with water from the transparent container.

"The sage rest his hands on his knees. 'The music of flute made by man comes either from the flute or the panpipe. Music of flute made by the earth is the sound of the wind. And when the wind blows, all the holes and openings howl with it. When it blows, some of the holes in the mountains and forests and trees are like human noses, mouths and ears, others like circle, deep pools and shallow pits. The sound pouring out of it seems like storms, or shooting arrows, squabbles or breath. It may  
be hoarse or fine, deep or urgent. All the holes seem to respond in chorus...When the wind passed, all the holes are quiet again, with only the branches swaying. This is what I call Music of the Earth.' Smiling, the student gave another bow and nodded."

Natsu prod his student with his feet. "So, what do you think it means?"

Reborn leans slightly forward, curious at how his student will reply and if his own guesses were anywhere close to it.

Tsuna props himself up on his elbow, wincing at the discomfort and quickly putting the pillow he had snatched earlier to cushion it.

The brunet tap his chin.

"I think...it means that sound has no feeling of anger, sadness, joy or happiness. There are only those when listened with the human ear. They do not exist when one hear it as part of nature. Therefore those feelings are man-made and not nature. Right?"

Reborn watches on quietly when Natsu ruffled the heir's own unruly mop of hair with affection, bright and loud, Tsuna squawking in equal amount of amusement and embarrassment before fleeing out of the room, cheeks tinted slightly pink.

He turns to the teacher who watches with quiet fondness as the door clicks shut.

"Why philosophy? Why specifically Zhuang Zi?"

Natsu blinks. "Why not? It teaches him critical thinking and and also to reflect on big questions in life - in ethics, religion, aesthetics, politics and others. It also gets him to defend his own position, to take other people's positions seriously, to be able to self-correct, to be tolerant and not to be taken in by demagoguery."

The hitman stood up. "Why Zhuang Zi?"

"He advocated a mode of understanding that is not committed to a fixed system, but is fluid and flexible, and that maintains a provisional, pragmatic attitude towards the applicability of these categories and evaluations. That and he is both Tsuna and mine favourite."

The hitman pursed his lips.

"Why?"

"Because he is one sarcastic sage."

Reborn feels like banging his head against the table but decides to settle with levelling an unimpressed look.

* * *

A/N: Eh. Hi?


End file.
